1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a phase detection module, and more particularly, to a phase detection module which can precisely determine a phase relationship between two signals when there is only a small phase difference between the two signals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A circuit applied for signal processing, such as a phase-locked loop (PLL), usually includes a phase detector which is used to compare a phase difference between two signals. A comparing result outputted from the phase detector is inputted into another signal processing unit. When there is only a small phase difference between two signals, however, the phase detector may not precisely determine a phase relationship between the two signals due to noise or jitter issues, resulting in errors in the following signal processing.